The increasing popularity of electronic communications is changing the way advertisers communicate with their audiences. In particular, advertising emphasis is shifting from traditional advertisements (e.g., print, television, billboard, etc.) to online advertising. Online advertising presents opportunities for targeting advertisements to receptive audiences and may result in increased acceptance of advertisements, higher clickthrough rates, and increased sales. Targeted advertisements may also result in increased revenue for advertisers and/or advertisement service providers (ASPS).
Likewise, mobile communications services such as wireless telephony, wireless data services, and wireless email are being increasingly used for both business and personal purposes. Mobile communications services now provide real-time or near real-time delivery of electronic communications and network access over large geographical areas. The increasing popularity of mobile communications services presents additional advertising opportunities.